Noises
by Mossadartninja
Summary: [This is rated somewhere between T and M.] Some people (Gibbs) do not like the noises they are hearing.
1. Chapter 1

2-1

"Grab your gear," said Gibbs walking up from Abby's lab. "Where's Ziva?" He stopped walking and stared at her empty desk.

"Here," Ziva called, stepping off the elevator. "There was an accident and I dropped my phone in a puddle." She walked up and stood in front of him. He lifted up the keys and held them in her face for a second before he tossed them over to Tony.

"DiNozzo, you're driving." Tony caught the keys and followed everyone else to the elevator, purposely stepping on Ziva heel on the way. She fell forwards a little before spinning around and attempting to punch Tony in the face. He expected this and ducked, just barely avoiding a broken nose.

"Hey," came Gibbs' angry shout from the elevator. They both slowly walked over and stood in front of him like disobedient children. McGee stood in the background smirking as the other two received their well-deserved head slaps.

"Ziva," Tony moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered in his ear.

"No, keep going. Oh, it feels so good." Gibbs stood on the staircase, watching his two agents.

"Hey!" he yelled after a moment. The both jumped and turned to face him, scared looks on their faces. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, ya see, Boss, I had a knot in my shoulder, and Ziva was-"

"I didn't want to hear those noises coming from you again, DiNozzo, ever. You hear me? And that goes for you too, David." He stared at them for another minute, ignoring the 'sorry, boss, it won't happen again' pleas. "Go home, it's Friday night, get some rest. And go to your _own _apartments, alone."

"Thanks, Boss," they both called, and they were gone before he could say another word.

"How about you finish that massage," Tony elbowed her as they rode down in the elevator.

"You heard Gibbs, if he found out then we would be the victims in our investigation."

"He said not to let him _hear_ us make those noises again."

"Yes, and he also told us to go to our own apartments, by ourselves, yes?"

"Who said we had to go to an apartment? The back seat of my car is fairly roomy." He smiled and moved closer to her. She couldn't believe what he was suggesting, and had a feeling he could tell from the look on her face.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He went on a rant, talking more to himself then to her. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I thought maybe you felt the same way. The friendly banter we shared was only as friends. Every time I stick my neck out I-" she cut him by pushing him against the elevator wall and pressed her body in to his.

"Sure took you long enough," she whispered seductively into his ear before she lightly nibbled on it.

"Really?" he asked, a little shocked. She backed away and looked up into his bright green eyes.

"Does that really surprise you?"

"Yeah, a little." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him. "But I have always hoped you felt the same way." Their faces were very close now; Tony could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Can we please ignore Gibbs' orders and go back to my place, together?" Ziva mumbled. Her eyes were half closed and it made her look very sexy in the dim lights of the elevator.

"I would like that," Tony slowly nodded before he bridged the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. She licked his bottom lip and he willingly opened his mouth for her, letting her tongue in.

"Ziva," he moaned into her lips. The elevator dinged and they jumped apart, thinking Gibbs had somehow made it down before them.

"Come on," Ziva said, grabbing Tony's hand and dragging him out of the elevator. She led him to her car and pushed him up against it. She captured his lips with hers again and he ran his fingers though her hair, pulling her closer. He broke away from her and lightly stroked her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered then leaned into kiss her again.

"Hey! Tony, Ziva, is that you?" Ziva immediately pulled away from Tony and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and slamming him against her car, just as McGee walked up to them.

"What did you do now, Tony?"

"You do not want to know, McGee," Ziva growled, pushing harder against Tony.

"Okay then." McGee just walked away and Ziva waited until he had driven away before releasing Tony.

"Was that really necessary?" Tony asked, massaging his shoulder.

"Yes, it was." She ran her hand across his chest before quickly kissing him again. "Go drop your car off at your place and meet me at the corner of the block."

"Why can't we just straight to your place?" He dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her back up against him.

"Because it will look suspicious if you are parked outside my apartment all weekend, and I figured you would want to grab some things from your apartment."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Ah, about eight years."

"That is how long." He snickered as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"See you in twenty," Tony said before removing Ziva from him and jogging over to his car. Ziva leaned against her own car and sighed, watching Tony. She wasn't lying when she had told Tony she had been planning this for seven years. Since that first day she met him she had known there was something special about him. She had never known if he felt the same way, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself by asking him. But now that she knew he did, she felt, amazing. She slowly climbed into her car and made her way to Tony's apartment. She turned onto his street just as Tony was walking back outside. He had changed into sweats and had a bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled at her as she drove by. She pulled over and leaned across the car to push open the passenger side door. He climbed in and leaned across the dash to kiss her.

"Hello again," she whispered.

"Hi." She smiled and pulled away from the curb. They drove in quiet for a minute before Tony broke the silence.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"About six blocks from my place."

"No, I mean emotionally. Where are we in our relationship?"

"We are, putting our walls down, opening up, and letting each other in."

"Are we a couple? Or are we just friends with benefits?"

"If we were to be friends with benefits, then this would have happened years ago. But if we are a couple, then, we are basically breaking Gibbs's number one rule." She looked over at him briefly then turned back to the road. She pulled into a spot in front of her apartment and turned off the car. She unbuckled and turned her whole body to him

"Good," was all he said before grabbing her and pulling her onto him. She obliged and sat down on his lap, gripping his collar in her fists, pulling him close to her. He rested his hands on her upper thighs as their tongues battled for dominance. He pushed his hands father up her legs and grabbed her hips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, which appeared to be shining even brighter now.

"You ready for this?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly. He nodded and pushed the car door open. Ziva fell out and pulled Tony out with her. She didn't let go of his hand as the quickly walked to the door. She unlocked it and he pushed her inside then against the door. Ziva gasped as her body was slammed against the door and Tony attacked her neck with his lips. She moved her head to the side and then felt him bite down on her neck. She gasped again. He stopped to remove their shirts and then continued his onslaught on her neck. He dropped his hands down to her waist again and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back.

"Tony," she quietly screamed when he sunk his teeth into her neck again.

"You are mine, and everyone is going to know it." He pulled her off the wall and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head as he did so. She felt defenseless, yet completely safe; Tony had that affect on her. She felt him shift his weight to get something out of his pocket.

"I'm on the pill," Ziva said.

"That's not what I'm getting," Tony smiled and Ziva could feel cold metal being wrapped around her wrists. She looked up just as he finished handcuffing her to the bed.

"Tony," she screeched, struggling against the restraints.

"Whoa, my ninja," he held her down by the hips with his hands. She settled down and watched as he reached behind her back to unclip her bra, sliding it up her arms. She moaned and closed her eyes as he took her breast in him mouth.

"Tony." He bit down on her nipple and she screamed, bucking her hips into him. "You like to bite."

"And you like to scream, I believe you told me that once." He moved to take her pants off and she moaned again.

"If you bite me down there I will have to kill you," she said through gritted teeth. He chuckled, sliding her panties down her slender legs. He kissed his way back up her leg and paused before biting down on her upper thigh.

"Tony!" He hears the handcuffs fall to the floor as she pulls her wrist from them and then she was on top of him, pinning them to the bed.

"Guess I should have made the cuffs tighter," he whimpered.

"You should not have bit me," she smiled.

"Couldn't resist."


	2. Chapter 2

2-9

"Couldn't resist, huh?" Ziva smiled down at the man underneath her. Tony nodded sheepishly. "Then let us see how you like it." She grabbed her discarded bra off the pillow and used it to tie Tony's hands to the headboard. He watched her, smiling, as she kissed her way back down his arm. She nibbled softly on the top of his ear before clamping down on the soft tissue with her front teeth. He let out a small yelp and he could feel her smile as she began to suck on his ear lobe.

"Ziva," he moaned as her fingers began to play with the button and zipper on his pants.

"Yes, Tony?" she let go of his ear and moved to look up at him. She smiled devilishly, and then continued to suck on his ear. She switched to the other one as her hand crept into his pants, making him moan again.

"Ziva!" he groaned when she gripped him a little to tightly.

"Does this hurt, Tony?" she asked, gripping him tighter. He nodded and bit his lip, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would scream.

"How about now?" she moved her hips so she was pressing him into the bed. He closed his eyes and nodded, biting on his lip harder. She continued to increase the pressure until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ziva!" he yelled. She laughed and moved off him. She reached up to release his hands and he immediately grabbed her, pulling her back on top of him.

"Fuck me now," he grumbled. He was gripping her hips so hard that she couldn't move.

"You have to let go of me," she whispered, trying to peel his fingers off her. He loosened his grip on her a little so she could remove his pants. As soon as she discarded his jeans on the floor he grabbed her and pulled her back up to him, kissing her deeply.

He heard the window shade open and felt the sun light on his face. He turned his head and saw the curvy silhouette a woman standing in the window.

"Good morning, Tony," Ziva chirped, shedding the jacket she had worn during her run.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. She pulled off her shirt and looked at her watch.

"Six fifteen."

"We're going to be late for work!" He jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"It's Saturday, Tony," Ziva called through the closed door. He opened the door again and calmly walked out.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did." She patted his chest and gently pushed him back on the bed. "Roll over," she commanded. He obliged and then felt her crawl on top of him, settling herself on his lower back. "I think it is about time we finish that massage, yes?" She trailed her fingers down his bare back, then back up again. He moaned as she pushed down on his shoulder on either side of his neck. She bunched the skin in her hands a couple times before moving further out along the bridge of his shoulders. She moved her hands again and pushed down between his shoulder blades.

"Ziva," he moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"No, keep going. Oh, it feels so good."

"And there is no Gibbs to interrupt us this time." She moved her mouth to the side of his head so she could nibble on his ear again, but was interrupted by her phone. She got up to retrieve answer it so it would stop vibrating.

"Tony," she said, sounding shocked.

"What?" he asked, tuning to look at her.

"It's Gibbs."

"You're kidding," he gasped, sitting up. She handed him he phone. "How could he have known?" Tony gathered the blankets around himself, feeling suddenly exposed. Ziva took the phone back and pressed the answer button.

"_Hello,"_ Ziva put the speakerphone on so Tony could hear what Gibbs was saying.

"_Can you put Tony on the phone?"_ Gibbs asked. Ziva sat, shocked, before quickly recovering and responding.

"_Tony is not here, he went to his house last night, like you told us to."_

"_I know, but then I saw him get into your car after he left his apartment. Then when you both exited the car it was out of the same door."_

"_Were you following us?" _Tony suddenly asked.

"_Nice of you to join the conversation, DiNozzo."_ Ziva not so gently hit Tony's shoulder. _"I expect you two to listen when I give you an order from now on, on we clear?"_

"_Yes, Boss,"_ they both said together, and the line went dead.

"Well that killed the mood," Ziva said, tossing her phone back on the bedside table.

"Sports bras," Tony said, looking at Ziva's.

"What about them?" Tony reached out and gently stroked her breast through the thin nylon fabric.

"Sexy, but not in the category of 'easy access' unfortunately."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked, obviously very confused.

"You said the mood was killed, so I was trying to recreate it." He grabbed the shoulder straps of her bra and pulled her forwards onto him. He kissed her and slid his hands under the bra, then pulled them out again when he felt cold metal against his fingers.

"What? Oh," she smiled and reached into her bra and pulled out a knife. "Rule nine."

"Crazy ninja chick," Tony muttered, then plucked the knife from her fingers and flipped it open. "How much do you like this?" he ran the blade down the center seam of the bra.

"I can buy a new one." He grinned and cut the fabric off her. He threw the knife at the wall, closely followed by the bra.

"I think these need to go too," he snapped the elastic waistband on her exercise pants. She sat up and wriggled out of the stretchy pants.

The next morning Ziva blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She looked around, wondering Tony was. She couldn't hear the shower and she couldn't smell anything cooking. She looked down at his pillow and saw a piece of paper on it. She grabbed it and opened it to see Tony's childish writing.

_Went to my apartment to grab some stuff. Be back soon. Will bring coffee._

_-Tony_

Ziva smiled and climbed out of bed, throwing on an over-sized t-shirt, and made her way into the kitchen. Tony walked in about five minutes later with a backpack on his shoulder and a take-out coffee tray in his hand. She pushed herself off the counter and walked over to take the tray from him.

"Hi," she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back and sat on the counter. "What time did you wake up?" She took a sip of coffee.

"About an hour ago, around sixish." He pulled a bakery bag out of his backpack and handed her a muffin. She took it, peeled the wrapper off and took a large bite out of the side.

"Banana chocolate chip," he said as she chewed and pulled out one for himself. They finished their breakfast and threw away the trash.

"What did you get from your apartment?" Ziva asked, walking back to her bedroom.

"More clothes and this," he pulled a rectangular, black box from his bag and held it out to Ziva.

"Tony?" she breathed, looking from him to the box, then back to him again. He opened it and pulled out the silver necklace. She let the charm rest in her palm as she examined it. It was a small heart with the Star of David engraved in it. She turned around and he clasped it around her neck.

"I love you, Ziva," he said when she turned back around.

"Tony," she said again, unable to form any other words. She looked up into his eyes and everything else melted away.

"I love you too, Tony." He smiled and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently. "When did you get this?" she asked when they parted. She took the charm in her hand again and ran her thumb across the engraving.

"When the opened book us was taken off the shelf. When I told you about my mother, and you told me about Tali. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to give it to you."

"And standing in my living room was the perfect moment?" she joked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"We shared more then our emotions last night, and this morning," he smiled and winked. "And we just had a 'we're in a relationship' moment with the note and the coffee. I love you, Ziva David, and I want you, and the rest of the world to know it." He gently kissed her soft lips that tasted of coffee and banana. He pulled back and she rested her head on his chest next to her hands.

"I like this new us," she said in to his shirt. They just stood there, savoring the moment before reality would hit again and they realized that everything was not perfect and no matter how hard they tried, love would never win the war.

"We win the small battles," she said. He rested his chin on her head, wondering where she was going with this. "Why can we not win the whole war?"

"Because… there is always someone who can't have what they want, so they have to make everything miserable for everyone else too. But I love you, and that's all that matters right now." He lifted her head so he could kiss her again. It was gentle and sweet. When they parted he rested his chin on her head again.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, Ziva."


	3. Chapter 3

2-15

"Come on, Tony, it is time to go to work." Ziva stood over her bed watching Tony who was refusing to get up. She put her hands on her hips and tried to think of a better way to get Tony up, because yelling at him was not working. She grabbed the almost empty water bottle she had taken on her run and emptied it on his head. He jumped up and stared down at Ziva.

"What was that for?" he asked, grumpily.

"I told you, it is time to go to work."

"What time is it?" he asked as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Six o'clock on Monday morning."

"Well, I'm mourning my loss of sleep."

"You did not seem to be complaining last night," she said leaning on the doorframe in the bathroom, watching Tony trying to figure out how to work the shower.

"I meant the fact that's it's only six and I'm awake."

"I figured you would want a nice, long shower." She walked over and turned the shower on.

"Have you taken one yet?" he asked, smiling like a little boy in a candy store. She shook her head. He leaned down and captured her in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. He picked her up and pushed her into the shower.

"Tony!" she yelled. "I'm still dressed."

"Again with the sports bra," he said. "Can you-" she pulled him into the shower, cutting him off. She stepped out and he waited as she removed her wet clothing before pulling her back in.

"Good morning, McGee," Ziva chimed as she walked into the bullpen and sat at her desk, closely followed by Tony.

"Hi, Ziva," he said, then to Tony, "you look oddly happy this morning. What college co-ed fell victim to the DiNozzo charm this weekend."

"For your information, McNosey, she's not in college, but she did most defiantly fall victim to the DiNozzo charm."

"Ha," Ziva laughed, both men looked over at her. "If I recall correctly, you made the first move, pouring your heart out and buying jewelry."

"I wasn't the one who pushed me against the elevator wall," Tony shot back.

"Wait, what?" McGee cut in. They both looked over at him.

"Aw, little Probie is confused," Tony mocked.

"No I'm not," McGee said. He looked back and forth between the other two, who just smiled at him. "Okay maybe a little."

"They disobeyed orders," Gibbs said, walking in with his coffee.

"Really?" asked McGee sounding a little too happy.

"Don't sound so happy, McCreepy." They both turned back to their work with a death glare from Gibbs.

"Took you two long enough," McGee muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Tony asked, standing up abruptly. He knew McGee had said something, he just didn't know what.

"Nothing," McGee whimpered, eyes darting back and forth, hoping someone would come to his rescue

"Grab your gear," Gibbs way of saving him.

"Thank you, Boss," McGee said, practically running to the elevator. Everyone else closely followed him and they all piled into the elevator. Tony made sure to stand close enough behind McGee so he could feel his breath on his neck.

"We're not finished with this yet, Probie," Tony whispered in McGee's ear.

"You did not have to torture poor McGee so hazardously," Ziva said as they drove back to the crime scene

"It's harshly, and yes I did," Tony said, keeping his focus on the road.

"Why?"

"Because he…" Tony trailed off, not really knowing why.

"It doesn't matter what other people think, Tony, I love you no matter what." She reached over and patted his leg reassuringly.

"Thank you, Ziva, I love you too." She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. They were quiet for a moment as Tony slowly reverted to his normal self.

"What do you think McGee would do if we told him we had sex in the van?" Tony pondered out loud.

"I think he would ask if we were kidding, then he would burn the van." Tony nodded, a smiled creeping onto his face.

"Sounds about right. So, do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"Are we actually going to do it, have sex in here I mean, or are we just going to say we did?" He looked over at her for a second, smiling deviously, before turning back to the road. She sat there in a stunned silence, slightly turned on by what Tony was saying, and by the looks he kept shooting at her.

"Pull over," she finally said. Tony obliged and pulled into a vacant lot next to an abandon building. He wasted no time as he grabbed her and pushed her back so he was lying on top of her, quickly reliving them of their clothing.

"Tony," she moaned, as he entered her.

"Your wish is my command," Tony whispered in her ear, slowing his motions. She glared at him and that was all the motivation he needed.

"Tony!" she screamed as she reached her peak and he quickly followed. He collapsed on top of her and they just lay there for a minute, breathing heavily, coming down from their high. Tony could feel himself drifting off to sleep when one of the phones began to ring.

"How long have we been here?" he asked as he began rummaging through their discarded clothes on the floor, searching for the source of the insistent ringing.

"What?" he spat into the phone when he finally found it.

"Where are you two," came McGee's muted voice through the speaker. "Gibbs is about ready to kill you both, which means he'll then kill me as collateral damage."

"Calm down, McWorry, we'll be there in a minute." Tony hung up the phone and sat up, grabbing a fist full of clothing off the floor as he did so. He quickly pulled on his boxers, shirt and pants before starting the van again and pulling out of the lot while Ziva dressed. They pulled into the navy yard five minutes later and sprinted up to the building, evidence in one hand and bags in the other.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs yelled when they exited the elevator.

"We got lost, sorry Boss," Tony said, dropping his bag and then trying to run past Gibbs to bring the evidence to Abby's lab. Gibbs stuck his arm out, nearly clothes lining Tony, who stopped at the very last second. He tried not to look at Gibbs, but he moved in front of Tony, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Your shoes are on the wrong feet, DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered, and then walked away. Tony looked down at his feet, surprised to see that his shoes were actually on opposite feet. He looked over his shoulder at Ziva, who was still staring after Gibbs.

"How did that happen?" he joked, once he knew Gibbs was out of earshot.

"It could have something to do with the reason why were late," Ziva said. She gathered her own box of evidence back up and walked over to Tony.

"Do you think we cleaned up enough?" she whispered loud enough that McGee could hear as she passed his desk. His head shot up, an appalled look painted on his face.

"You didn't?" he said, but Tony and Ziva pretended not to hear him as they continued their journey to Abby's lab, laughing quietly to themselves.

"Hello, Abby," Ziva called over the pounding music as her and Tony walked into the Goth's lab.

"We brought presents," Tony yelled when she didn't appear. They set the boxes down on the table and began walking around the lab looking for Abby.

"Hey guys." They both turned to see her walking out of the ballistics room wearing her black headphones and holding a box filled with various guns. She removed the headphones and turned off the music. "What's up?" she chirped.

"We brought presents," Tony smiled, jabbing his thumb towards the table.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." She walked over to the table and, after signing the chain of evidence, began going through the various sized bags that filled the boxes.

"What happened?" Abby asked, picking up particularly bloody piece of fabric.

"Triple homicide. Two males, one female, all were enrolled in the Navy. Captain John Tripples was shot twice, once in the chest once in the head. We don't know which one killed him yet. Then there is Commander Lisa Whindles, her throat was slit. Finally there's Lieutenant Andy Mice, he was tied in this weird noose like knot, so if he moved the rope was pulled tighter around his neck." Tony looked up from the notebook he was reading from. Abby was staring blindly at the scrap of blood soaked fabric.

"Go," she finally said. "I have work to do." She pushed both of them out of the lab and turned the music back on, drowning out anything they might of said. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at the closed door behind them.

"You think she will be okay?" Ziva asked, looking up at Tony. His eyes were a dull green; the pain reflected in his them was evident.

"She'll bounce back, hopefully."


	4. Chapter 4

2-23

They all slowly drifted back to normal after the unusually grueling case, though Gibbs seemed to be on edge in the few months. He repeatedly slapped Tony and Ziva for merely talking to each other and he 'forgot' to bring Abby a Caf-Pow! on one of their evidence check-ins.

"Where's my Caf-Pow!, Gibbs?" Abby asked after she had finished listing her findings.

"Sorry, Abbs, I forgot." He turned and headed out of the lab, stopping only to slap Tony and Ziva on the back of the head. "What did I tell you two about flirting around the office?"

"We were talking about the case, Boss," Tony tried to defend them. Gibbs' eyes flicked down to Tony hand, which was wrapped around Ziva's waist, then back to his face.

"I did this before we were even a couple," Tony exclaimed after Gibbs had left.

"I remember, that one case with the CO that was torturing his officers, so the same thing that happened to his brother didn't happen to them," McGee said. "We were standing in the elevator and you two were just about anything but cuddling."

"I remember that," Ziva laughed. "Gibbs looked right at us and did not say anything."

"He might of thought that it was your hand, Ziva," Tony said.

"It's Gibbs, Tony," piped in Abby. "He wouldn't miss something like that."

"Why were you two standing like that anyway?" asked McGee. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"It just seemed like, I don't know, natural," Tony said, not taking his eyes off Ziva. She smiled and leaned her head against Tony shoulder.

"We should probably go," interrupted McGee, looking at his watch.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, McMeany," Tony said.

"It's better then the way Gibbs interrupted us," Ziva laughed.

"Oh yeah." Tony turned to look at Abby and McGee again. "So we're in bed and Ziva is sitting on top of me giving me a-"

"We don't need all the details, Tony" cut in McGee.

"Giving me a massage, and Gibbs called. He followed us after we left work. He said something like," he began mimicking Gibbs' voice, "'I saw you get into Ziva's car after you left your apartment, and you both got out of the car from the same door.' It was really creepy."

"Do I want to know why you both got out of the car on the same side?" McGee asked.

"I was giving him a leg dance."

"It's lap dance, Ziva, and it was move of a-"

"Again, DiNozzo, we don't need all the details," McGee held up his hand to stop his co-worker.

"What, McSexy, you don't want to hear about the various ways in which Ziva and I have pleasured each other," Tony walked up and stood in front of McGee so their chests were almost touching. "The more interesting stories would not be of how, but where. There's been her bed, my bed; her couch and pretty much everywhere else in her apartment. Then there is the car, the van, oh and the elevator, that was great. Let's see, there was also the break room, the copy room, the bathrooms, her desk, my desk." He paused to study McGee's reactions. "And you can't forget my personal favorite, your desk." Tony tried to keep his laughter in control as McGee began to shake in disgust.

"You didn't?" he asked hopefully.

"He wanted to, but I told him it would not be very nice," Ziva said, smiling.

"Thank you, Ziva." Tony moved back and stood next to her again, his arm slipping around her waist again. He opened his mouth to speak again, but his phone ringing interrupted him.

"_DiNozzo," _he answered.

"_Where are you?" _ Tony held the phone away from his ear, blinking from the loud noise. Everyone else could clearly hear Gibbs trough the phone.

"_We're all in Abby's lab," _Tony calmly said.

"_Get your ass up here, we got a lead," _then the line went dead.

"That's our queue," Tony said as he snapped the phone shut. "See you later Abbs."

"By, Abby," Ziva called over her shoulder as Tony pulled her to the elevator.

"See you later, Abbs," McGee gave a small wave as he followed the others. They were standing, very close to each other, in the corner of the elevator waiting for McGee. He jumped in just as the doors began to close and hit the top button to take them to the bullpen. He crossed his arms behind his back and stared up at the ceiling. He heard a small noise behind him, but ignored it. It wasn't until her heard Ziva moan that her turned around.

"Really guys?" he spat, and they other two jumped apart.

"What?" Tony laughed. "You can't tell me that if this was your hot piece of ass that you wouldn't take advantage of it?"

"Hot piece of ass?" Ziva asked looking up at Tony.

"Don't deny it, Zee-vah, you know it's true. Come on, back me up on this, McGee."

"Tony, I'm not going to that Ziva is hot." He froze as soon as he realized what he said. Ziva detached herself from Tony and slowly spanned the three-foot distance between her and McGee. She stood in front of him, staring up at his face. He had about half a foot and a hundred pounds on her, but McGee still felt like he should be cowering in the corner, crying like a little baby.

"What was that, McGee?" she said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"Ah, nothing," he stammered, backing as far against the cold metal wall as he could.

"Um, guys, we're here," Tony interrupted unwillingly; wanting to see exactly what Ziva was going to do to McGee.

"Hmm," huffed Ziva. She turned away from McGee and walked out of the elevator. McGee let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Tony walked over to him and grasped each of the Probie's shoulders.

"Hot piece of ass." He brushed some invisible dirt off McGee's shoulder then followed Ziva out. McGee let out another breath and then ran into the bullpen.

"We got a tip that our victim was seen leaving the bar with-" he paused and looked at the sticky note he was holding. "With a leggy blond." Tony snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, come on," he exclaimed at the others confused expression. "You've never seen Flight of the Conchords?" They all shook they all shook their heads.

"Wait, is that the show with the two New Zealand guys in the band?" asked McGee.

"Thank you," Tony threw his arms up in the air.

"Ziver, go escort the witness up and bring him to Abby to get a sketch." Ziva nodded and went back down to the lobby. A few minutes later Tony's phone buzzed and he picked it up to see what it was.

"Ziva texted." Gibbs and McGee looked up at him as he read the text, "'got the witness, he smells like he has never taken a shower in his life. Maybe later you and I could…' never mind, that part's not for you." He looked up, feeling embarrassed.

"What happened to not needing to hear all the details, DiNozzo," McGee said. Tony glared at him. He looked back down at his phone as it buzzed again. He smiled and giggled.

"What now?" McGee asked.

"Nothing, it's not Probie appropriate." McGee paused for a second, but said nothing before turning back to his work.

There were more leads coming in every minute of various people who had been at the bar with the victim, none leading anywhere. It wasn't until around one o'clock in the moring that Gibbs told them all to go home.

"Get some sleep," he said when they all looked up at him, a mixture of tiredness and happiness written on their faces. "And I mean sleep." He looked back and forth between Ziva and Tony.

"Yes, Boss," they called as they all shuffled to the elevator. They climbed in and all fell against the walls, or in Ziva's case against Tony.

"I never knew running after a 'leggy blond' could be so much work," McGee muttered.

"Obviously our little McGeek is more interested in the digital type," Tony remarked.

"That does not make sense, Tony," Ziva said into his chest.

"I know, but I'm to tired to think of anything better."

"I'll pay half the fare if you let me crash at Ziva's with you guys," McGee mumbled.

"Deal," they both agreed, skipping over all the confusing banter that could go along with their conversation. Ziva called for a taxi, which arrived as they were walking out of the building. They sat in silence for the whole ride, having no energy left to speak. Still no words were exchanged as the stumbled up to her apartment and made their way inside. When they finally made it inside McGee instantly fell onto the couch, not bothering with his shoes, and fell asleep. Tony and Ziva blindly found their way to the bedroom in the dark and took a little more time then McGee to get ready. Tony pulled off all his clothes except for his boxers and crawled under the covers. Ziva mindlessly pulled her bra off without removing her shirt and took her pants off too before joining Tony under the warmth of the covers.

"Good night, Tony," she mumbled.

"Nii," Tony tried but didn't finish as he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony blinked as the sun shone through the half open shade. He moaned and rolled over.

"Hey," Ziva groaned sleepily as he was squishing her arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled sitting up. "What time is it?" Ziva sat up too and looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Just before nine, on Saturday."

"When did Gibbs say we had to be back?"

"He never said." Tony smiled and pushed her messy hair out of her face. "What are you thinking, Tony?"

"That I'm fully rested and we don't have to back to work for who knows how long."

"Which means?" He didn't say anything; he just leaned over, winding his fingers through her tangled hair as he kissed her. Ziva gave a small laugh and pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and leaned down to kiss him again. He immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her more tightly against his body. She groaned and sat up. Tony watched as Ziva pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the room.

"Like I said, hot piece of ass," Tony laughed, slapping the backside of her hip. She smirked and gave a fake laugh before lifting herself up on her knees so she could pull Tony's boxers off. She laid back down on top of him and lifted her hips so her could pull her panties off. He let his hand linger between her legs, teasing her, as she sucked and nipped at the skin of his neck.

"Tony," she whispered in his ear. Getting the message her pulled his fingers from her and aligned himself with her entrance before thrusting into her. She groaned as she began to ride him, moving her hips back and forth.

McGee stared up at the ceiling, trying to block out the noises that were coming from the other room. He knew that staying at Ziva's place would be a bad idea, but he had been so tired that he hadn't cared. He closed his eyes tightly as Ziva screamed, and then everything was quiet. He could faintly hear heavy breathing coming from the other room. He lay there silently, studying the imperfections on the ceiling, trying desperately to keep his thoughts away from what he had just heard. A small squeak pulled him from his thoughts and he turned just in time to see Ziva's leg disappear back into the room from which she had just exited.

"McGeek!" Tony yelled. There was some shuffling before Tony opened the door and came into the living room wearing a pair of sweatpants with his boxers sticking out and no top. Ziva followed him a second later wearing one of Tony's Ohio State shirts and what McGee had to guess were another pair of his boxers.

"How much did you hear?" Tony asked.

"Enough to know that you weren't lying when you said Ziva was a screamer." McGee propped his head up on his arm as he watched his co-workers consider what to do next.

"You tell anyone," threatened Ziva,, taking a small step towards the couch, "and I will personally see that no one ever finds your remains. Understand?"

"Yup," McGee nodded.

"Good. So what's for breakfast?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out for breakfast." McGee quickly gathered his shoes, which he had somehow taken off in his sleep, and ran out the door.

"There was no need to scare the poor Probie off," Tony said, looking over his shoulder at Ziva.

"I was not scaring him off, I was simply stating what would happen if anyone were to find out about what he heard." Ziva calmly walked into the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out of the cabinets.

"What are you making?" Tony asked, watching her.

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yum," Tony said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. Ziva was just about to cut open the bag of pancake mix when Tony's cell phone rang in the other room.

"Guess the pancakes are going to have to wait," she grumbled unhappily, slamming the box down on the counter.

"You don't know it's Gibbs," Tony yelled over his shoulder as he retrieved the phone.

"_DiNozzo,_" Tony answered, walking back into the kitchen and sitting on one of the counter stools.

"_Gibbs called and said we had the rest of the day off,_" McGee said.

"_Great, see you tomorrow._" Tony hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter.

"That wait is over, we don't have to be back to work until tomorrow," Tony reported, leaning on the counter as he watched Ziva's expression brighten.

"Go, make yourself comfortable on the couch while I make breakfast."

"You're the best," Tony smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her before making his way to the living room. Ziva gave a small laugh as she heard him fall onto the couch with a soft thud and the television switch on. She turned around and finished gathering everything she would need before making breakfast.

About twenty minutes later she walked into the living room carrying a tray with a large stack of pancakes, syrup, whipped cream, coffee, tea and silverware piled on it.

"Breakfast is served," she announced, placing the tray carefully on the table before sitting down next to Tony.

"Maybe it's a good thing you scared McGoo off, now I get more pancakes." He eased the spare plate out from under the pancake stack and grabbed a fork before taking half the stack.

"You even brought whipped cream," he smiled and kissed Ziva's cheek.

"I knew you would make me get up and find some anyway."

"How? You've never made me breakfast before." He tipped the can of whipped cream and buried his pancakes under a large pile of foam.

"You do it every time someone gets you coffee. Don't argue with me on this, Tony." She held up her hand to silence him as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I was going to say you have a good point," he laughed and took a large bite of pancakes, getting whipped cream on his nose.

"You have a little something on your nose, Tony," she said, tapping her own lightly.

"Yes, and what's your point?"

"Just thought you should know," she smiled and took a bite herself. Tony watched her for a second before dipping his finger in the whipped cream and poking her nose.

"There, now we're matching."

"That's not funny, Tony," she laughed.

"Say that with a straight face."

"I can't," she said through fits of laughter. He waited for her to calm down a little before taking a napkin and whipping the cream from each of their noses.

"Is that better?" he asked calmly. She nodded, still unable to form comprehensible words. "Say something, Ziva."

"I knew you were going to do something like that," she giggled.

"Just like you knew I would want whipped cream. Some people would think that we've been dating for years, not just a few weeks."

"There are some people who say we have been dating for years, just without the kissing and the sex."

"I like this a lot better with both those things," he whispered, leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back after a minute to take her half empty plate from her and put both on the table before attacking her again, pushing her back into the couch.

"Tony," she moaned as his hand made the now very familiar trek up her torso to cup her breast.

"Would you rather finish eating?" he whispered against her ear.

"No," she groaned, arching her back, silently begging for his touch.

"No you want me to stop," Tony laughed and pulled away from her slightly.

"You stop and I will kill you," she growled.

"That wouldn't benefit your cause."

"Tony!"

"All right, all right," he laughed, easing her shirt over her head and kissing down her arm to her neck, then between the valley of her breasts.

"Tell me again why you chose to wear my boxers instead of your pants," he whispered as he pulled them from her body at a painfully slow speed.

"Easier then jeans to get on and off," she mumbled, her head lolling to the side and her hands gripping the arm of the couch behind her.

"Seems as if you were planning on cutting breakfast short."

"That thought did not cross your mind, impressive."

"Ziva tell me, what am I doing right now." She opened her mouth to answer but let out a loud gasp instead as Tony's tongue began to probe at her core.

"That's what I thought," he laughed before she firmly grabbed the back of his head, directing back where she wanted him.

"Oh, God," she moaned as he added his fingers to the mix. "Oh God, Tony!" He pulled his fingers out as he felt her growing closer to her climax and leaned back to rid himself of his sweat pants and boxers. She tackled him back onto the couch as soon as the clothing had landed on the floor, mounting him and quickly lowering herself onto him. They both moaned as she began to move her hips, creating a feeling that neither of them would ever get tired of.


	6. Chapter 6

"McGee, how are you this fine morning?" Ziva chimed as she sat down at her desk, preparing to start the day.

"Better then I was yesterday morning." Ziva's head snapped up in sudden awareness.

"I told you never to speak of that again."

"Relax, Ziva, I would never tell anyone. Tony on the other hand might." Ziva turned in her seat to see Tony talking with one of the mail girls.

Ziva stood abruptly and walked over to Tony, taking his hand and pulling him into her.

"Ziva, what ar-" he tried to ask, but was cut off as their lips crashed together.

"I'll, ah, talk to you later, Tony," the girl muttered as she walked away, pushing the mail cart ahead of her.

"What was that about?" Tony asked when Ziva pulled away. She shrugged and walked back to her desk. He followed as her continued to quiz her.

"Did you have something to tell me?"

"No," she shook her head and pretended to focus on her computer.

"You were jealous!" he shouted after a moment of thought.

"I was not," she countered, though it was obvious she was lying.

"You were. I never pegged you to be the jealous type," he laughed and sat down at his own desk just as Gibbs walked in.

"Whose jealous?" he asked, buzzing by with his usual oversized coffee in hand.

"Zee-_vah."_

"Is that so," he gave a small laugh as he directed his attention to the female agent. She ignored him as she continued to type away on her computer. There was silence in the bullpen as the other three agents studied her, broken only by the sudden ringing of Gibbs' phone.

"_Yeah, Gibbs. Kay, be right there._ Gear up, we got a body."

"Where, Boss?" Tony asked as they all followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"Military housing. Double homicide."

"Victims names are Lieutenant Commander Ashley Teller and Lieutenant Bradley Dorr." McGee placed both ID badges in evidence bags before moving to take photos of the bodies.

"Looks methodical, like the killer knew them," Tony said as he stood there, waiting for Ducky.

"I spoke to the neighbors," Ziva said, appearing in the doorway slightly out of breath. "They said that they saw a short, slim figure running across the grass last night.

One of the ladies I talked to was very upset, she said that the Dorrs had never seemed like the type that would get murdered."

"Wait, did you say Dorr_s_, like with and s, as in two of them?" They all turned to look at Tony.

"This isn't Mrs. Dorr," McGee concluded.

"Find a picture of her," Gibbs ordered, before heading downstairs to help Ducky and Palmer, whom everyone could hear bickering about something. All three agents began searching the room for some photographic evidence of the wife, and possibly killer.

"So we have the Lieutenant, his lover, and a disgruntled, missing wife…" Tony said as they searched the large bedroom.

"Sounds like a menu for disaster," Ziva mumbled, cutting him off before he could finish whatever nasty thought that was running through his mind.

"It's recipe," Tony corrected, pausing in his search to watch her. McGee turned when Ziva didn't immediately snap at Tony for correcting her. She was staring at him, anger seething from her.

"Why don't I just find her picture online," he suggested, "before this turns into a triple homicide."

"Good idea," Ziva growled before leaving the room and stomping down stairs again.

"What's gotten into her?" Ducky asked, appearing in the door way suddenly.

"She's jealous," Tony shrugged.

"What did you do, Anthony?"

"He was flirting with the mail girl this morning," McGee said and immediately regretted it.

"I was not _flirting_ with her, McSnoopy."

"Then what were you doing talking to the young, pretty girl in the short skirt and tight top?"

"She's also the mail girl. I was asking it a letter I had written had been sent yet."

"Why would you send it from work and not from you home?"

"Because I was sending it to my home!" he spat before walking angrily out of the room.

"What was that about?" McGee asked after the sound of Tony's angry footsteps had died away.

"I believe that the lovers are not seeing things through the eyes of the other, as they should be," Ducky said before turning to look at the bodies. "Much like they were here. Now, you two defiantly have a tale or two about dissatisfied love." McGee zoned out the remainder of Ducky's one-way conversation as he and Palmer loaded the bodies onto gurneys. He finished recording the bedroom before moving downstairs with the rest of the team.

"I think we're done here, Boss," McGee said, taking one late look around at the outside of the house.

"Okay," he nodded before continuing. "McGee, wait for Ducky and ride with the body. Tony, Ziva, head back to the Navy Yard and start background checks on our victims and the wife."

"But, Boss…" they both started, but he held up a hand, not caring about their petty argument.

"You should have thought about that before you started sleeping together." With that he and McGee walked away, leaving the two standing in front of the car alone.

"I'm driving," Tony grumbled, pulling open the driver's side door and ducking in. Ziva didn't argue as she climbed in the other side.

"Why?" Ziva asked when they were about halfway back to the Navy Yard.

"Why what?"

"Why were you talking to that girl?"

"Because I had an important question for her."

"What was it?" Tony didn't answer and Ziva turned her head to look at him, her anger growing again.

"Why will you not tell me?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"You _can't._"

"That's what I said."

"Okay, why _can't_ you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because why, Tony!" Now her whole body was facing him, twisted in her seat

"I just can't," he mumbled, beginning to feel really stupid.

"What happened to the putting our walls down, letting the other in?" He slammed on the brake suddenly, pulling off to the side of the road before yanking his seatbelt off. He wrapped his hand around Ziva's neck as he leaned across the dash and pressed his lips to hers, hard.

"Is that how you resolve arguments," she whispered, letting him lean his forehead against hers.

"For the time being, yes. Can we talk about this later, after work?"

"I think I can make that work, but I might need a little more encouragement." He smiled and pressed his mouth to hers again.

"Where were you two?" McGee asked as the others walked into the bullpen half and hour later. Then he noticed their joined hands and understanding hit him. "Never mind," he muttered, shaking his head as he turned back to his computer.

"You two done arguing?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Tony was very, persuasive," Ziva smiled.

"I don't want to know," Gibbs held up his hand, shaking his head. "What I do want to know is what happened to these two." He pointed to the plasma, where the victims' portraits were displayed.

"It looks to be exactly what Tony said, Boss," McGee answered as he pulled up various records. "There are various phone calls between Lt. Commander Teller and Lt. Dorr. There are also many credit card charges to a motel, on both of their cards." Neither Tony nor Ziva were really listening to McGee babble on about the scandal, they were too busy studying the other. It had been almost four months since they had let themselves be called a couple, and neither one of them could still really get over that fact. Tony opened his mouth to say something to Ziva when Gibbs booming voice pulled them both back to reality.

"Go, find the wife. McGee head down to Abby and see if she can help. Ziva put out a BOL before going to interview her sister, see if you can pinpoint someplace she would go." He walked out after finishing his orders, leaving the other agents to their tasks.

"You looked like you were about to say something earlier," Ziva said as her and Tony left the Navy Yard around twenty minutes later.

He shrugged before saying, "Just that you are beautiful and I still can't believe you are all mine.

"I feel like there is a bottom in here somewhere."

"It's but, there's a but in here, and there's not," he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Does it have anything to do with the question you had for the mail girl?" He nodded, still not meeting her gaze.

"I will respect your privacy, Tony. I just wish you would tell me." She rested her hand lightly on his leg before turning to look out the windshield again.

"I will," he said after a minute of silence, "just not right now. You'll find out soon enough and then everything will be clear."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I was thinking that maybe this would be the last chapter, possibly another wrap-up one. Review, tell me what you would like :)**

* * *

"Do not forget to check your mail, Tony," Ziva said as they walked into his apartment building that night.

"My hands are full, could you grab it?" She turned and saw that his hands were indeed burdened by his bag and a large box of pizza.

"Do I hear any pleases in there?"

"Please," he dragged the word out, a cheesy grin on his face. "My keys are in my back left pocket. She grabbed the keys and unlocked the small mailbox, pulling out the various bills and a small box, which immediately captured Ziva's attention.

"Why is this addressed to me?" she asked, reading the label as she followed Tony to the elevator.

"Probably because it's for you," he shrugged as much as he could.

"But I do not even officially live here."

"Who does it say sent it?" She hit the button for their floor before tuning the package over to read the scratchy writing on the back.

"**Sent With Love**," she read and looked up at Tony as realization hit. "Is this what you were talking to the mail girl about?" He nodded.

"I was getting impatient."

Why?"

"Because…" he trailed off as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway.

"Because why?" she badgered, unlocking the door so they could go inside.

"Open it and see," he smiled as he dropped the pizza on the coffee table and threw his bag in the corner. Ziva pulled a knife from her bag before discarding it next to Tony's. She gingerly sliced the packing tape and drew the lid open, reveling a bunch of folded up pieces of paper.

"What is this, Tony?" she asked as she picked one up and unfolded it. "_I wish a good long life together for the two of you,"_ she read.

"Everywhere we've been over the years, I sent a letter there asking someone we met for a blessing or wish for us."

"Why?" She didn't know what was happening right now; she was happy, and confused, and so in love with Tony that he would do something like this. He only smiled and took the box from her, tipping it upside down on the counter. He fished through the scraps for a second before turning back to her.

"I wanted to give you this," he said, holding something in between his thumb and pointer finger. Ziva took a step forward, trying to see what it was and then launched herself at Tony, wrapping her arms around in neck in a hug even tighter then Abby's.

"Umph," he grunted as she hit him, sending him back into the counter. "I'll take that as a yes then," he laughed.

"Of course," she said against his chest. She stepped back for a second so he could slip the ring onto her finger before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

"I love you, Ziva," he muttered before pressing his mouth to hers again. Her response was muffled as they continued to kiss. He spun around as he lifted her up and dropped her onto the counter. He pushed her jacket from her shoulders, and she did the same to him before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Tony we eat on here," she gasped as he pulled the silky straps of her bra down her shoulders, moving his lips with them. He smiled against her chest as his hands slipped under the waistband of her pants.

"Get that nasty thought out of your head." She lightly yanked on his hair lightly as he continued down her torso. He ran his tongue along the hem of her pants before gripping her hips and lifting her up again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, attaching her mouth to it too, as he shuffled to the bedroom.

"Ziva if you keep doing that, I'm going to walk into something." This only made her move to just below his ear, where she knew he was sensitive. Within seconds of her doing so they bumped into the doorway and fell to the floor, Ziva on top.

"I told you," he mumbled as she ran he hands up his chest, under his shirt.

"I could not make it that far," she mumbled, ripping the buttons open on his shirt.

"Someone's anxious," he laughed, pulling his arms from the sleeves before wiggling his hands down the back of her pants, gripping her ass tightly.

"Oh God, Tony, fuck me now," she growled.

"Gladly," he said, rolling her off him and sitting up before tucking his arms under her and lifting her from the ground. He carried her the ten feet to the bed, dropping her onto it and climbing on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing under her jaw as his fingers nimbly undid her jeans. She arched her back as he slid her pants down her legs, kissing his way back up her.

"So beautiful," he murmured again as he relived himself of his now incredibly tight pants.

"Tony," she groaned, dragging out his name as he pressed himself against her heat. "Please," she said, her tone almost begging. He laughed before thrusting into her, eliciting another groan from her lips. The feeling of complete and utter pleasure never grew old took over both of them. It didn't take much after that before she was screaming out his name and he collapsed on top of her.

"I love you so much," he muttered as his fingers trailed up her arm before entwining through her own, and placing a light kiss on her neck.

"I love you too, Tony." She smiled as he twisted the ring around her finger mindlessly.

**{{NCIS}}**

"Ziva?"

"I am in the kitchen," she called. Tony pulled on his discarded boxer shorts before making his way out of the bedroom. He saw Ziva sitting cross-legged on the counter with his dress shirt hanging loosely from her shoulders, held closed by a single button and denying him the view he loved so much. Though he had a clear view of her purple lace panties in the position she was in. The tiny scraps of paper lay scattered around her on the wood tabletop.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her bare knees and gently rubbing them up and down her legs.

"You went to the trouble to get all of these, I thought I should at least read them."

"Whose that one from?" he asked, indicating the one in her hand.

"Adam. He says 'hope you have a good time in your new life, Tony is one lucky guy to have a girl as wonderful as you'."

"Well he's not wrong about that," Tony laughed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

"I still cannot believe that you did all this just to propose to me. It seems a little over the brim."

"This is the great Tony DiNozzo we're talking about, remember," he laughed, ignoring her mistake as he threw his arms out to his sides for a second before dropping them back to her knees once again.

"It really is special, Tony, thank you," she smiled and leaned forward to softly press her lips to his.

"I love you so much, Ziva," he whispered, reiterating his expression from the night before. He leaned in to capture her lips again, sliding his hands up he thigh and twisting his fingers through the waistband of her panties when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Please not now," Tony groaned, pulling away from Ziva. "Who is it?" he called over his shoulder.

"Open the door, DiNozzo," came a muffled but familiar voice from outside.

"Oh please don't be Gibbs… Hi, Gibbs, how are you?" Tony said, pulling open the door.

"Save it, DiNozzo. I just came to make sure Ziva didn't kill you."

"Nice to know you care," Tony laughed. "You want to come in?" he asked when their boss made no move to leave.

"So where is Ziva? Gibbs asked as he stepped inside and Tony closed the door behind him.

"Here," she answered, appearing from the bedroom as she straightened the sweatpants she had pulled on.

"Let me see," he said, holding out his hand. Ziva sent a shocked and confused look to Tony, who just shrugged in response, before holding out her hand to Gibbs.

"How, how did you know?" she asked as he examined the ring.

"You weren't exactly trying to hide it, and Tony was acting unDiNozzo like yesterday. And since he's still alive today..." he trailed off as Tony walked over and wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist.

"You kids have fun," he gave them one of his Gibbs smiles before turning and silently leaving.

"Well that was interesting," Ziva said.

"Yes, very. And I do believe we were in the middle of something," Tony laughed and picked her up, walking over to the counter and then placing her down on it. She smiled, sliding her hands across his shoulders before locking them behind his neck. He trailed his fingers down her torso as he leaned forward and attached his mouth to her neck.

"Tony, how many times do I have to say it- we eat on here," she gasped, tugging at his hair as he nipped and sucked at that sensitive point right below her ear.

"I know," he growled, gripping the front of her pants with one hand and lifting her slightly so he could pull the fabric off of her. She gasped as her bare skin hit the cold counter top. He bent over and let her feel his hot breath against her inner thigh. She gasped again at that contrast of temperature on her already sensitive skin.

"Tony," she groaned as his mouth moved closer to her core. She twisted her fingers through his cropped sandy hair, trying to hasten his progress to where she wanted him. "Please," she was now full out begging him.

"Just a minute ago you were scolding me for doing this in a place we eat," he laughed against her leg.

"You are eating," she groaned. He let out a throaty laugh before burying his face in her clit. It took everything she had not to scream out at the intense pleasure that washed through her body as he continued to lap at her.

**{{NCIS}}**

"I hope you do realize that you have to wash the counter, multiple times, yes?"

"Will I get paid for it?" She laughed and snuggled in closer to him on the bed.

"In hugs and kisses, yes."

"I can live with that." He wrapped his arm more tightly around her waist as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep, my love," she mumbled, already half asleep herself. "Tomorrow will be crazy when we tell everyone."

"We should either buy duct tape or noise canceling headphones for when we tell Abby." He looked down at the woman on his chest, a smile spreading across his face when he realized she was asleep.

"It has been a long day," he muttered before drifting off himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this and the next chapter are the last ones, I was going to make them one chapter but it got too long, so you get two instead. I will warn you now, the next one is the honeymoon so, ah, yeah, you know what that means. But right now you get all the mushy gushy feels. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Abby, Abby calm down. Abby!" Ziva grabbed the Goth's shoulders and pinned her to the brick wall in her lab. "Tony and I are not breaking up."

"But you just came down here and said, and I quote, 'Abby do not freak out, but Tony and I, we are…' and then you just stopped."

"I did not stop, Abby, I was merely gathering my thoughts. It is not easy telling someone, who you know is going to freak out, that you are getting married."

"You're getting married!" she shouted, breaking free from Ziva's grasp and jumping up and down around the lab. "Oh my god you're getting married." She froze suddenly, her expression filled with fear. "You are marrying Tony, right?"

"Yes," Ziva laughed, giving a small nod.

"Is it safe yet?" yelled Tony from the hallway.

"Yes," both women answered. Tony, followed by Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer, entered the lab, all with ear-to-ear smiles on their faces- except for Gibbs, who had his _happy_ _Gibbs_ expression on.

"Congratulations you two," he pulled Ziva into a brief hug before moving out of the way so the others could congratulate her and Tony, who had snuck around everyone and taken her hand and wound their fingers together.

"I'm so happy for you two," Palmer pulled the couple into a big hug, holding on for a second too long and making it awkward like he always did, before joining Gibbs off to the side.

"I'm so proud of you two," Ducky took conjoined hands in his, covering them with his own for a moment before releasing them. "I'm glad you finally got up the nerve to ask this girl to marry you, Anthony." Ziva's smile broadened and leaned her head against Tony's shoulder.

"I know Ducky kinda already said this," McGee walked up to the couple, looking at them directly, "but it sure took you two damn long enough." Everyone erupted in laughter, knowing how desperately true McGee's statement was.

"So when's the wedding?" Abby blurted out suddenly.

"I just purposed last night, Abby. We've barely talked about it," Tony chuckled.

"Well then what did you do?" Tony opened his mouth to answer but instead received an elbow in the gut from Ziva.

"Abby," Ziva started, "would you like to _help_ arrange our wedding. Empathise on _help."_

"Oh my gosh, yes!" The Goth began jumping up and down again before running forward and wrapping her arms around Tony and Ziva.

"Abby you can only plan our wedding if we're alive," Tony choked out.

"Oh, sorry." She released the two agents and went to stand next to McGee. "So what kinda ceremony were you guys thinking of?"

"I don't know," Tony shrugged. "Something simple, I guess."

"Nothing elaborate or religious-"

"Aww," Tony interrupted, "I was looking forward to stomping on the glass."

"You did your research," Ziva muttered in his ear. Tony then said something to her in Hebrew, a smile spreading across her face as he spoke.

"What'd he say?" Abby asked expectantly.

"Rough translation, anything for my love," she smiled up at Tony.

{{NCIS}}

"Abby I can't do this," Ziva cried walking into the main room.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" she gasped, ignoring the fact that her friend was having a panic attack.

"That is great, Abby, but I cannot do this."

"Sure you can, this isn't some dangerous mission into the unknown. You're just getting married."

"Both those things you said right there are the exact same thing," Ziva huffed and fell into a chair, her dress fanning out around her.

"No they're not. You know Tony, and even if he's not always perfect he's always been there. And I've- I mean _we've_ been planning this wedding for six months, you are not allowed to back out now."

"I am not backing out, Abby, just freaking out. When you get married, you will understand what is going through my head right now."

"I think I've said before that I'm never getting married," she gave a small laugh and a small shake of her head.

"I have seen the way you look at McGee," Ziva stated with a knowing look. Both women stared at each other for a second before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ziva called, breaking her eyes away from the Goth's. Gibbs appeared a second later, poking his head in the door before stepping into the room. Ziva stood as he approached.

"You look stunning, Ziva," he said, coming over laying his hands on her bare shoulders and kissing her cheek gently.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she smiled up at her boss and posing father.

"You nervous?" She nodded, looking over at the large mirror as she smoothed out the silky fabric on the front of her dress. She still couldn't believe she had let Abby into talking her into this dress. Strapless, lace, and _fluffy, _three things that she never thought would look good on her, but somehow they did. She really did like it, but it was a little extravagant for her taste, and the tone of the wedding. They were in Gibbs' upstairs bedroom right now, and the backyard had been decorated with various lights and a large foldout table. Abby had brought her excessive assortment make-up, laughing heartily at Ziva's 'pathetic collection', as Abby had put it, before everything short of tying Ziva down in order to do her up.

In the end, Ziva wouldn't deny she looked anything short of gorgeous. Her hair had been curled, enough that it was nice looking but not so much that it appeared unnatural, and pinned back off her face with little red flower clips. Abby had also painted her nails a deep red to match the clips.

Her make-up was minimal, mostly because she wouldn't sit still long enough for Abby to do anything too elaborate, just some mascara and light blush. Ziva had insisted that Tony would like it better if she had less.

She was thinking about something Tony had told her once. It was early in their relationship and they had just woken up and, after a couple rounds the night prior, her hair was a total mess and she had already washed off her make-up. She had made a beeline for the bathroom, but Tony had grabbed her before she even left the bed.

'_You're beautiful_,' he had mumbled against her ear. '_No matter what_.'

"You ready?" Gibbs asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"As ready as I will ever be," she answered. She linked her arm through Gibbs' and followed Abby down stairs. The Goth quickly scurried outside to join the others- all of the five others- leaving Ziva and Gibbs in the back doorway alone.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked.

"I could never have second thoughts about marrying Tony," she whispered, staring through a small window at the man in question. He was standing in front of the makeshift alter in between his best man, McGee, and the justice of that peace, Ducky.

'_The wonders of the Internet these day_,' the old doctor had laughed.

"It's time," Gibbs muttered.

"Then let's go." He gave he a small smile before pushing open the door and they both stepped out.

Tony looked up at the sound of the backdoor opening again and the rest of what McGee was saying went right over his head. All of his attention was now focused on his bride.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" he said, making McGee shut his mouth and turn his attention to the two people at the outer end of the yard.

"Wow," the younger agent gasped. Gibbs and Ziva continued on their way down the rose petal isle, and she was very much aware of the affects she was having on the men watching her. At that moment Ziva was happy she had gone with the wedge heels instead of the spikes, they made walking across the grass quite a bit easier.

They quickly reached the alter and Gibbs gave Ziva a small kiss on the cheek before letting go of her arm and giving Tony a small nod before moving to sit next to Palmer and Breena.

"You look beautiful," Tony whispered to Ziva as they took up position in front of Ducky.

"How are you two this fine evening?" Ducky asked.

"We are fine, Ducky," Ziva answered.

"Let's get on with this then, shall we? You both have your vows?" They both nodded. "Would you like to go first, Tony?" The man in question nodded again and looked away from the doctor, taking Ziva's hands in his.

"Ziva," he started, her eyes meeting his, "The first time I saw you, you were a crazy ninja assassin who never showed any emotion and never let anyone past you walls. But for some reason you did let me in. You told me about your sister, and it took almost eight years before I heard her name again. In those eight years we went through so much together, and sometimes I wonder why I'm not dead right now. But I'm glad you didn't because then I never would have gotten a chance to say I love you. I take thee, Ziva David, to be my lovely wife, forever and for always." Ziva took her right hand from Tony for a second, as he slipped a ring onto her other, to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall. Now she understood why Abby had insisted on water resistant mascara.

"Tony," Ziva choked out when she had mostly regained her composure. "The first day I met you I thought you were the biggest playboy I had ever met. But after working with you I found you that underneath all that clowning around and whining, you are actually quite sensitive, caring, thoughtful and full of meaning. And I know that you will always be there for me, even if I try to push you away. I take thee, Anthony DiNozzo, to be my husband, forever and for always." She slid the ring onto his finger and then took his hand back in hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: don't say I didn't warn you, but smut ahead, and quite a bit of it.**

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed, Ziva, we're almost there." Ziva smiled as Tony steered them down the hall, his hands covering her eyes. One hand left her face suddenly and she heard a door open before she was able to see once more.

"Oh my gosh, Tony," she gasped as she stepped into the room. "This is amazing." She turned around just as he and the bellhop finished bringing all of their bags into the suite. It was large, with a king size bed on the left wall and a door in the far right corner that led to the bath. The wall across from the door had over sized windows showing the view out over the Florida Bay.

"This is going to be one hell of a week," he announced as he swung the door shut, never taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"Yes it is," she sighed, falling back onto the king sized bed, arms over her head and legs hanging over the edge. She was staring at the ceiling, but she could feel Tony moving closer until he was lying on the bed next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked after a minute.

"You, me… the fact that we're married." She moved her right hand down to her side, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Anything else?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. They both turned their heads at the same time and he nodded. "What?"

"I wonder if there's difference between having sex with your girlfriend, and having sex with your wife."

"That sounds like a very interesting theory," Ziva said, turning her head to look at him. "Would you like to test it out?"

"Do I have a willing test subject?"

"Yes you do." She smiled as he rolled towards her, but before he could grab her she did a backwards summersault so she was kneeling in the middle of the bed.

"I forgot my wife was a ninja," he muttered and he got up on all fours and crawled after her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her, hard, as his other hand went at the button on her pants. She moaned as his hand slipped inside and cupped her bare mound. She tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head, but she soon realized that there were buttons on it. She gripped the two halves of his shirt and ripped them apart feverishly.

"They wife is much more needy," Tony laughed against her lips.

"The _wife_ wants you inside her now," she growled, kicking off her pants and yanking her shirt over her head. He smirked as she lay back on the bed, now completely naked and on display for him.

"Test subject is _very_ willing," he laughed, wriggling out of his own pants before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her on top of him. He kissed her hungrily as she ground her hips down against his.

"Ziva," he growled into her mouth when she hit just the right spot. He gripped her hips tightly and lifted her enough so that when he brought her back down she was impaled on his raging hard on.

"Tony," she gasped, sitting up and bracing her hands on his chest as she began to ride him. He groaned, knowing that he would never get tired of her tight, wet heat clutching at him as he trust up into her.

She groaned loudly as he hit that one spot in her and he could tell that she was about to fall apart. He gripped her hips tightly and lifted her light frame off of him, throwing her back onto the bed. Her hair went flying around her head as she fell onto the end of the mattress.

"Tony," she whimpered, her hand already sliding over her stomach. He grabbed her questioning fingers just before they could reach their final destination and locked both hands behind her head. She whimpered again as he teased her with the tip of his cock. He only made her suffer for a second though, because a moment later he was inside of her again. She cried out in pleasure, her hips arching off of the bed to meet his thrust for thrust.

"Harder, Tony, harder," she begged. He ignored her and pulled out completely again, making her whimper.

"Roll over," he ordered. She did, sticking her ass up in the air and keeping her palms flat against the mattress as she waited for him to enter her again. He did, hard and fast, his large hands wrapping around her waist before moving up and cupping her breasts.

"Ah, fuck, Tony," she gasped, throwing her head back, pushing her ass harder against him and making her spine curve in such a delicious way.

"Let go, Ziva. Come for me," he commanded as he continued to grab at her breasts, twisting her taught nipples between the pads of his fingers

"Tony!" she screamed, her back arching some much that she was looking up at Tony as he spilled into her. He let go of her and she fell face first onto the bed, gasping for air as he collapsed on top of her before quickly rolling off to the side.

"That was so hot," Tony gasped, reaching over and gently brushing hair off of Ziva's face as she continued to gasp for air.

"Hotter then when we were just dating?" she panted.

"Totally."

"So is this what we are going to do for the whole trip?" She rolled onto her side to look at him, her fingers dancing lightly across his chest.

"Oh no, I've got lots of stuff planed. Speaking of which…" he rolled over, grabbing his phone off of the floor. "We have appointments at the spa in an hour."

"Good, because I need a shower." She sat up and crawled off the bed. "I could use some help," she called over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

{{NCIS}}

"That was so relaxing," Ziva said for what seemed like the tenth time as they walked slowly back to their room. "I could fall asleep right now," she hummed, following Tony into the room and collapsing onto the crumple sheets of the bed.

"You can take a quick nap but we have reservations at a five star restaurant for six o'clock."

"What time is it now?" she asked into the pillow.

"Almost four thirty."

"Wake me at five," she mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head. Tony smiled to himself as her soft snoring filled the room a minute later. He picked up her phone and set the alarm to go off in half an hour. He then changed out of the hotel robe into something more appropriate before quietly sneaking out of the room. He took the elevator down to the lobby and approached the woman at the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman asked cheerily.

"Hi, year, my name is Anthony DiNozzo. I ordered three-dozen candles to be held here for me.

"Ah, yes," she said, typing something into her computer. "Let me get those for you."

"Can you put them in an unmarked box?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled at him before disappearing into the doorway behind the counter. She returned a second later holding three boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Here you go," she slid them onto the counter. "Would you like these charged to your room?"

"No, I'll pay now," he decided, handing her his credit card.

There was a light skip in his step as he walked back to the room. He poked his head in the door, making sure Ziva was still asleep before he quickly scooted into the bathroom. He hid them in the small closet before heading back into the main room. He toed off his shoes with a yawn and fell onto the bed next to Ziva. She groaned and rolled over so her back was pressed to Tony's front. He smiled and pulled her harder against him.

{{NCIS}}

"What!" Ziva yelled, sitting up straight in bed when her phone alarm went off.

"Time to get up," Tony muttered, pushing himself upright. He grabbed her phone off the nightstand and shut off the alarm.

"Next time, tell me when you set an alarm," she told him with a yawn.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you." She shrugged and crawled out of the bed.

"Where did you go?" she asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"You did not come to bed right away," she stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I wanted to wash some of those oils off. You going to get ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and turned to the closet, grabbing the dress bag that held her outfit for the night. She disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

"We leave in half an hour," he called through the door.

"Okay." He smiled and walked to the closet to grab the suit he had packed. He quickly pulled it on, 'fixed' his hair and fell onto the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the flat screen TV that hung on the wall across from the bed.

"Is that you ready?" Tony looked away from the television and over at Ziva, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Wow," he gasped. She had on a long, deep purple, velvety, strapless ball gown that swooshed around her ankles as she walked towards him. He stood as she neared and gently rested his hands on her hips when she stopped in front of him.

"You look amazing," he whispered. She blinked her eyes slowly so he could see the purple eye shadow she had on. "I take that back, you look astounding."

"Thank you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to her height so she could kiss him.

"Ready to go?" he asked when they parted.

"I just have to get my shoes," she told him, breaking away from his grasp and walking to the closet.

"Can you even walk in those?" he asked as she pulled on the five-inch wedge heels.

"Hey, it means you don't have to slouch when you kiss me." She laughed and waited as he made his way to her.

"Your right," he smirked, looking straight forward into her eyes before leaning forward pressing his lips to hers.

"We really do have to go now," he muttered against her lips, though he didn't pull away from her. She did though, stepping back and grabbing her purse off of the table.

"I do not want to be late, Tony," she said to his putting face. "We can continue later."

'_You bet we will,'_ he thought, remembering the candles he had stashed in the bathroom.

{{NCIS}}

"How were you able to afford all that food, Tony?" Ziva asked as they walked down the hallway. She was holding her shoes in one hand and his hand in the other, fingers laced together as they waited for the elevator.

"Well I would do anything for my lovely wife," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her gingerly.

"Including buying a nice bottle of wine?"

"You go pick one out at the front desk, and don't worry about the price. Pick anything you like."

"You don't want to see the list?"

"No, surprise me." He stepped into the elevator, leaving her smiling in the lobby.

When he reached their floor he practically ran to the room. He turned on the faucet on the Jacuzzi, making sure the temperature was good and adding a few of the fancy soaps before turning to the closet. He grabbed the boxes of candles and emptied the first box making a path leading from the front door to the bathroom. The remaining two dozen he set up around the edge of the tub.

He just finished lighting the last few candles when he heard the door open.

"I found a really… Tony?" He didn't say anything, just waited for her to find her way to him.

"Tony?" she asked again as she turned into the bathroom doorway. "What did you do?" she gasped, setting the bottle and glasses she was holding down on a small table before walking over to him.

"Anything for my beautiful wife," he whispered, his arms going around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her and his hand went to the zipper on the back of her dress. It fell lightly to her feet, leaving her in just her small panties, which quickly joined her dress on the floor.

"Get in, I'll pour us some wine," he told her.

"Ohh," she hummed as she dipped her toe into the hot water before sliding her body all the way in, a content sigh falling from her lips.

"For the lady," Tony said, holding out a glass to her.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked before taking a sip of the golden liquid.

"Of course," he laughed, setting his own glass down before shedding his jacket and loosening his tie. When all of his clothing was in a rumpled pile on the floor he gently pushed Ziva forward so he could sit behind her. She sighed again as she laid back against his chest, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Don't jump," he whispered to her as he dipped a washcloth in the water and wiped it gently across her face, removing her makeup.

"Thank you," she muttered, running her hands up and down his legs. He dropped the now purple cloth onto the floor before letting his hand sink in the water so it rested just above her hipbone, just like his other one. He gently caressed her smooth skin, listening to her steady breathing as they lay there.

"Ziva," he muttered as the water began to get noticeably cooler.

"Mmmm?" was her response, her head turning to the side slightly but her eyes remained closed.

"Turn over," he instructed, twisting her hips as he spoke.

"Mmmm," she hummed again as she sat up and rolling in the water to she was facing him. She placed her knees on either side of him as she situated herself in his lap. Her eyes stayed closed as she placed her hand on his shoulders, bracing herself for what she knew was to come. She gently rolled her hips back and forth, a smile spreading across her face as she felt him grow hard beneath her.

"You ready?" she asked, her eyes opening ever so slightly to look at him. His only response was to lift her up before impaling her on himself. She half hummed, half groaned at the feeling as she began rocking her hips again. She was deliberately moving slow, wanting this to last as long as possible. It was nice after the hard, fast sex they had had earlier, being able to feel every move she made against him, hearing every groan and whimper that fell from her lips. He lifted his hands from her thighs, running them lightly up her torso before gripping the back of her neck. He pushed a wet clump of hair out of her face before bringing her down and pressing his mouth to hers.

"Tony," she moaned, her pace faltering ever so slightly before continuing on, a little faster then before. His other hand moved slowly from her thigh to in between her legs, where he pressed his fingers into the small bundle of nerves there. She gasped and ground her hips harder against him.

"Oh god, Ziva, I love you so much," he groaned against her mouth as he felt that all to familiar pressure building with in him.

"More, Tony, more," she begged, biting down on his lip. He pressed harder against her clit and a second later she was screaming out his name, and he didn't even try to hold back.

"Ziva," grunted as he spilled into her. They sat there, breathing heavily, their foreheads resting together.

"Tony?" she muttered when their heartbeats returned to a semi-normal place.

"Yeah?" he opened his eyes to look at her, only to see that her shiny chocolate orbs were already staring at him.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered, her tone unsure.

"What is it?" he asked, worry laced in his voice as he sat up a little straighter. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know, and you are going to find out eventually." Ziva bowed her head and rested it on Tony's shoulder, her nose just brushing the surface of the water. She mumbled something, incoherent to Tony's ears so he gently placed his fingers under her chin and raised her head to look at him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured her.

"I'm pregnant Tony," she blurted out.

"What!" he leaned forward and grabbed her hips. "When? How? never mind I know the answer to that one. How long have you known?"

"I do not know when, but I bought a test at the drug store last week." She smiled at him. "You're going to be a father, Tony."

* * *

**A/N: oh yeah, and I forgot to warn you of the feels.**


	10. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter, and I mean it this time**

_Seventeen Years Later_

"Mom!"

"What, Sarah?" Ziva poked her head over the kitchen counter to see her daughter sitting on the floor in the living room.

"My phone isn't working."

"Get your father to fix it, he is better at that stuff." She returned to searching the cabinet for the bowl she was looking for.

"Mom?"

"I said get you father to do it."

"Wrong twin."

"Oh, Rachael, what do you need?"

"Tyler won't let me play video games with him."

"Take the controller from him," Ziva said with a shrug.

"Mom, there are no controllers."

"Yeah, well when I was growing up there were no video games. We had to find something else to entertain us."

"Mom!"

"What, Sarah?"

"Where's Dad?"

"Probably sleeping. Go wake him up, that is always fun." Both girls smiled and ran down the hall to their parent's bedroom. Slowly, Sarah pushed open the door, and sure enough, there was Tony, wrapped in a blanket cocoon and fast asleep.

"On the count of three," Rachael whispered to her sister.

"One," Sarah muttered.  
"Two," Rachael continued.

"Three," they both shouted at the same time, bursting into the room and tackling their father.

"Ziva help!" he yelped before he realized who it was.

"And he still screamed like a little kid," Sarah laughed, giving her sister a high-five as they rolled off of the bed.

"When are you two going to stop doing that," Tony groaned, burying his head under the pillow again.

"Um…"

"Never" they both laughed as they ran back out of the room. Tony couldn't help but smile as he untangled himself from the sheets and got dressed.

"Now why was I so rudely awakened?" he asked as he walked down the hall.

"Sarah needs help with her phone," Ziva said as she mixed together all the ingredients in the bowl.

"Morning," he smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her.

"Eww," both girls cried.

"Then don't look," Tony joked as he came to sit next to Sarah on the floor. "Now what's wrong?"

"It won't turn on."

"Did you put the battery in correctly, because that what your mother always does wrong. Ow!" he yelled when a pen hit him in the head.

"Woops," Ziva smiled and went back to her baking. He gave her a friendly glare as he picked up the phone.

"Where's the battery?" he asked, spinning the small object in his hand.

"There isn't one."

"Then I can't help you. It might help if you stop dropping it though, and keep the screen in one piece." He gave the phone back to her and stood up. "You're a thirteen year old girl, you can figure it out."

"I'm fourteen," she corrected.

"Oh, that's right, today's your birthday," he gasped.

"It's mine too," Rachael called from her seat in front of the counter.

"So what do you want to do," he asked, clapping his hands together.

"Go get Tyler," Ziva told him.

"That sounds entertaining," Tony mumbled as he walked down the hallway. "Hey buddy," he cheered, bracing his arms on either side of the doorway.

"Hi, Dad," the boy muttered, not looking away from the screen. "_McGee, watch your six, there's something behind you,"_ came a voice over the mic Tyler had on his head.

"Your playing games with McGeek?"

"Depends, which McGee are you talking about?"

"The one I work with."

"If I was playing with that guy I would have been dead a long time ago," Tyler laughed and turned his body, pulling the imaginary trigger. "His son isn't that far behind him though. _Say_ _hi, Calvin,_" he said as he hit a button on his earpiece.

"_Hello Mr. DiNozzo_," Calvin called.

"You know, that's way cooler in real life," Tony said back.

"_Yeah, but my dad says it's not legal to teach me to shoot a real gun yet."_

"Of course he did. You and your parents still coming over for the girls' party later?"

"_Yeah, my mom's been freaking out about it for the past month."_

"Yeah, she does that."

"What did you come in here for, Dad," Tyler interrupted, dropping his arms to his sides as the game ended.

"Your mother wants you. See you later Calvin."

"_By Mr. DiNozzo._

"_By, Cal, later guys,_" Tyler said before pulling the earpiece from around his head and tossing it on his bed. They both walked back down the hallway and entered the kitchen just as Ziva placed the cake into the oven.

"Tyler, can you go get the presents?" she asked as she stood. He nodded and headed back down the hallway to the closet at the end.

"Why didn't you get them?" Tony teased, leaning on the counter.

"Because I was baking."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well he can reach them," she caved, grabbing a container of frosting from the fridge.

"Sixteen and already taller then his mother," Tony snickered as she scooped the frosting into a small dish. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring the frosting," she muttered, trying to reach something on the top shelf.

"Would you like help?"

"Yes," she whined. He came up behind her, grabbing her hips and lifting her up.

"Tony!" she shrieked, flailing her arms and legs as she tried to get down. Sarah and Rachael looked up from the floor, where they were still trying to get the phone to work, at the sound of their mother shrieking. They both were smiling at their parents.

"Do you believe the stories?" Rachael asked.

"What? the ones about them when they first started dating? Or the eight years worth of tales before that?"

{{NCIS}}

"Happy birthday!" Abby yelled as she burst through the door.

"Aunt Abby," Rachael and Sarah cheered, jumping up to hug her.

"Oh, I'm so happy. I brought you presents," she clapped her hands together as she turned around. "Give them their presents, Tim."

"Happy birthday, girls," he smiled and handed them each a box, one with green plaid wrapping the other with blue.

"Thank you," they both chimed in unison, taking the boxes and running back inside. Abby, McGee and Calvin made their way in after the girls, Calvin closing the door behind them.

"Hi, Rachael," Calvin said shyly, walking up to her.

"Hi."

"I, I got you this." He held out a small box to her.

"Oh thank you, Calvin." She smiled and placed the box on her growing pile of gifts. He handed a similar box to Sarah before heading off to Tyler's room to finish their game from earlier.

"I think he likes you," Sarah whispered to Rachael as they accepted gifts from Ducky, Palmer, Breena, and their kids, Alex and Kelsey, who had just arrived. Rachael opened her mouth to answer when there was suddenly a loud knock on the door.

"Why do you always knock, Gibbs?" Tony yelled.

"Well you always knock on my door even though it's open," he stated as he stepped inside. "Happy birthday, girls." He kissed both of their heads before moving to the couch.

"Where do you think our presents are?" Rachael asked in a hushed voice.

"They're in the hall." Both girls looked at each other, a _how does he do that_ look on their faces.

"Do you want cake or presents first?" Ziva called from the kitchen.

"Presents," the girls agreed without even discussing it. Everyone filed into the living room and watched as the girls tore at the neatly wrapped gifts.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby," they both said, holding the head phones and CD's, tailored to each of their personal taste.

"Those are ancient Chinese puzzle boxes," Ducky said as they rolled the wooden cubes in their hands. "Getting them apart is easy, it's getting them back together that's the tricky part."

They blew through the rest of the gifts: old fashion board games from Palmer and Breena, more common games from Alex and Kelsey; funny little trinket toys from Calvin, and a card for Rachael. She held it out so Sarah could read what he had written.

**There's more that I want to give you privately.**

_You were right,_ Rachael mouthed. She then looked over at Calvin and gave a small nod, making him turn bright red in the face.

From their parents they both got a silver necklace, half of a broken heart, which, when put together, said _Twin Sisters._ They also got sunglasses, day passes to any theme park they wanted and multiple other toys to play with when they had friends over.

"Thank you so much, everyone," they both said before moving to the kitchen. They sung happy birthday, ate cake, shoved cake in each other's faces and chatted merrily as they day came to a close.

"You still have cake in you hair," Sarah laughed, pointing at her sister.

"I blame you," she called over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom.

She had just finished getting the last of the vanilla crumbs out of her brown hair when there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in, Calvin."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Because I haven't gotten the rest of my gift yet and this is the first time I've been alone all day."

"We are the children of detectives, I should have known," he laughed uneasily as he took a few steps towards her.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I, ah, I've never actually kissed a girl before," he stuttered, rubbing his arm nervously.

"So, you're only fifteen."

"Yeah, and you're only fourteen and you've probably kissed plenty of guys."

"Nope, you will be my first."

"Really? But you're too pretty to have never kissed somebody."

"Thank you," she smiled before locking her hands behind his neck and standing on her tiptoes so she could reach.

Tony waited until he couldn't hear them talking before slowly opening the door and peeking inside.

"Got you!" he yelled, spraying the two kids with silly string as he jumped inside.

"Dad!" Rachael shrieked, running out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. DiNozzo," Calvin muttered, bowing his head.

"Never say your sorry, and stop calling me Mr." he patted the young boy on the back as he steered him back to the party. "But if you ever do that again, it won't be silly string I shoot at you. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Di- Uncle Tony."

{{NCIS}}

"Bed time," Ziva ordered, pointing down the hall.

"Oh come on, Mom, five more minutes," all the kids begged.

"No, and Tyler don't forget to set up the futon for Calvin."

"Thank you again for letting me sleep over," Calvin said.

"Just make sure sleeping is all you're doing kid," Tony warned before heading down the hall.

"Come on, let's go," Ziva commanded, ushering them all after Tony. "And do not forget to brush your teeth." There was a chorus of good nights before everyone disappeared into their respective rooms.

It was around midnight and Calvin and Tyler were sitting in his room, quietly playing a computer games when Calvin's phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" Tyler whispered.

"Um, Rachael."

"Hurt her and I kill you," the older boy warned without even asking what the text said.

Meet me in the living room |Rachael 3|

"I should finish this game," Calvin said with a gulp when he looked up from his phone.

"Standing her up counts as hurting," was Tyler's response, not looking away from the computer. Calvin sighed before sliding off the bed and tiptoeing down the now incredibly long hallway.

"Hi." He jumped and turned to see Rachael leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough," she muttered before looping her arms around his neck.

"H-hi," he stuttered, the rest of his body seemed to freeze, not that he would know what to do if it wasn't. _Maybe I'm spouse to put my hands on her hips,_ he thought, and then somehow found the courage to do just that.

"Well are you going to kiss me or what?" she asked.

"I was… um… ah…"

"You can say yes," she laughed quietly. He tried to nod, and maybe he did, because she suddenly pulled him down so she could kiss him again. He tried not to smile as he arms wrapped tighter around her waist. He didn't know quite when, or how, but her tongue found it's way into his mouth; not that he was really complaining.

"Howdy kids." They jumped apart when the kitchen light turned on, reveling Tony leaning on the marble countertop.

"Dad," Rachael quietly shirked.

"I could have sworn I told you to sleep," he said, pushing off of the counter and walking towards them. They gulped as he stopped not two feet in front of them. "And that's where you're going to do now?" It wasn't really a question. They both nodded before running off, but Tony clamped his hand down on Calvin's shoulder before he got to far.

"I'm so sorry, Sir, I promise it won't happen again," the young boy rambled.

"If it doesn't then my daughter will be very upset, and I don't want that now. But if you hurt her-"

"Yeah, yeah, you kill me and leave no forensic evidence. I get that lecture from my mother all the time."

"Good boy," he patted Calvin on the shoulder before turning him so he was facing down the hallway. "Now go to bed, and stay there this time." Tony smiled to himself and walked back into the kitchen.

"Well done," Ziva muttered, pushing off from where she had been leaning against the counter.

"What did you expect me to do, bend him over my knee and spank him?"

"No," she laughed, handing him the wine glass he had recently abandon. "But I was expecting something more joking, less… fatherly."

"You don't think I can be fatherly?" he asked, getting in her space as rested his free hand on the counter behind her.

"Oh no, I never doubted your ability to be a father. What I did doubt was how much it would turn me on."

"Oh really?" he smirked and moved closer to her, his nose brushing her cheek ever so slightly.

"Yup." His smile grew in the brief second before she had leaned up and captured his mouth with hers. He blindly slid his glass onto the counter, stopping only when it clanged against hers. That arm quickly wrapped around her waist as her hands grabbed at the short hairs that he always feared one day she would eventually pull from his scalp. They stood there, tongues twisting together, not a care in the world, almost like the time when they had first started dating.

Almost.

"Hey, how come you two are allowed to make out in the middle of the night?" They jumped apart at the unexpected sound of Rachael's voice so close to them.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Tony snapped, ignoring her question.

"I was thirsty," she said, gesturing towards the fridge.

"Well get some and then _go to bed,_" Ziva ordered, downing the rest of her wine before placing both glasses, now empty, into the sink.

Rachael quickly grabbed a water bottle before scampering down the hallway, stopping in front of Tyler's room.

"I was right," she whispered to Calvin. "Pay up."

"Okay." He leaned down and presses his lips to hers.

"I said go to bed." Rachael jumped and ran down the hall, disappearing into her room. Calvin followed Tony with his eyes as he steered Ziva down to their room, waiting for the older man to say something, which he never did. He simply turned Ziva to the left, quietly closing the door behind them.

"So turned on," she muttered, her head falling back onto his shoulder.


End file.
